My White Angel
by Kiraa Zoldyck
Summary: Mereka berdua adalah seorang White Angel. Tetapi, mereka terlahir dari cara yang salah. Bagaimana cara Tsurugi dan Saru dalam mengembalikan memori mereka yang terkunci? / My Second Fic / KyouTen, SaruFey, TakuRan, and Others...


**Disclaimer :**

**Inazuma Eleven / GO! **** (c) Level – 5**

**My White Angel (c) **** Ashley Frost**

**Rated : T  
(Bisa berubah sesuai alur cerita)**

**Warning : AU!, OOC!, Typo(s), BL, Cerita Pasaran, Tidak Masuk Akal, DLL**

**Main Pairing :**

**(Tsurugi Kyousuke X Matsukaze Tenma), (Saryuu Evan X Fey Rune), (Shindou Takuto x Kirino Ranmaru)**

**And Other pairings...**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**::_PROLOG_::**

**.**

_Didunia ini, kami hidup berdampingan bersama manusia._

_Membaur dan menjalani kehidupan bersama manusia._

_Tanpa mereka ketahui identitas kami yang sebenarnya..._

**.**

Kirino Ranmaru, dengan senyum cerah merangkul kedua 'adik'nya dengan erat. Memperlihatkan sebuah gedung besar dengan lapangan sepak bola yang terpampang luas didepannya. "Selamat datang di SMA Raimon!" pemuda cantik itu bersorak senang.

Kedua 'adik'nya yang bermata hitam kelam itu tersenyum kikuk. Merasa bahwa sambutan dari 'kakak' mereka itu terlalu berlebihan. Namun, mereka tak berniat untuk mengatakan gagasan tersebut.

"Hei, kalian berdua!" Kirino melepaskan rangkulan mautnya dari dua pemuda dengan rambut coklat dan yang satunya lagi berambut hijau. "teman yang aku bicarakan kemarin, kalian mau berkenalan dengannya?"

**.**

_Ras kehidupan kami dibedakan menjadi dua._

_Jika berwujud seorang laki-laki, maka ia di sebut __**Black Angel**__._

_Jika berwujud seorang perempuan, maka ia di sebut __**White Angel**__._

_Itulah kami, para __**Guardian Angels**__._

**.**

Ditemani sebuah buku tebal yang di jinjingnya, pemuda berambut _wavy_ berjalan mendekati Kirino. Ia tersenyum tipis tatkala memandangi teman dekatnya itu terlihat sangat bersemangat. Yah, ia tahu betul alasan dibalik rasa senangnya itu.

"Yo, Kirino!"

Kirino mendapati bahwa namanya baru saja di panggil seseorang. Dan ia memasang senyum sumringah tatkala pemuda bermata merahlah yang telah memanggilnya.

"Shindou!" Kirino berlari menghampiri pemuda ber-_name tag_ Shindou Takuto pada seragamnya. Tak lupa pula dirinya untuk senantiasa menarik kedua tangan sang 'adik'. Menyebabkan kedua pemuda manis itu terseret dengan paksa.

**.**

_Jumlah ras kami sangatlah sedikit._

_Dikarenakan seorang White Angel hanya bisa melahirkan Black Angel saja._

_Oleh karena itu, ketika umur sang anak telah mencapai 17 tahun,_

_Maka White Angel yang berstatus ibunya akan membelah daya hidupnya menjadi dua._

_Setengah untuk hidupnya sendiri, dan setengah untuk melahirkan seorang White Angel yang baru._

_Yang nantinya akan menjadi jodoh dari Black Angel yang di lahirkannya._

**.**

"Apa kau tidak berlebihan, Kirino?" ujar Shindou saat dirinya menatap pemuda berambut _pink_ yang masih setia menggenggam tangan kedua 'adik'nya.

"Ahahaha," alunan merdu suara tawa mengalun dari Kirino. "maaf Shindou, aku hanya terlalu senang. Akhirnya aku bisa menjaga mereka dari dekat."

Shindou tersenyum lembut. "Aku mengerti."

**.**

_Semua hal terkadang memang tidak berjalan sesuai keinginan._

_Yang di khawatirkan adalah, bagaimana jika sang ibu dari Black Angel,_

_meninggal terlebih dahulu sebelum membelah daya hidupnya menjadi dua?_

**.**

Setelah melewati perbincangan singkat antara dirinya dan Kirino, Shindou memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan kepada kedua pemuda yang hanya bisa melihat percakapan mereka saja. "Aku, Shindou Takuto. Kelas 3-2. Senang bisa mengenal kalian, 'adik-adik'nya Kirino."

Kirino menambahkan sedikit koreksi dari kalimat perkanalan Shindou. "Dan dia adalah seorang Ketua Osis SMA Raimon!"

Kedua permata hitam milik pemuda manis berambut coklat melebar seketika. Ia terlihat senang di kala dirinya tahu bahwa sekarang, seorang Ketua Osis SMA Raimon yang terkenal akan prestasinya itu tengah berdiri di hadapannya. "Hebat!"

Mendengar sebuah pujian yang sesungguhnya sudah sering di dengar olehnya, Shindou hanya bisa membalas dengan senyum kecil. "_Iie_, sebentar lagi juga aku akan lengser," ujarnya dengan tenang. "sekarang, boleh aku tahu siapa nama kalian?"

**.**

_Akan tetap terlahir seorang White Angel dari seluruh daya hidup ibunya secara penuh._

_Yang memori takdirnya sudah terkunci dengan kedua mata yang berwarna hitam._

_Karena, memori mereka yang sesungguhnya adalah, warna mata mereka yang indah._

_Namun, itu bukanlah masalah yang sesungguhnya._

**.**

Pemuda berambut hijau menyudahi aksi diamnya. Akhirnya pemuda tersebut mengelurkan suara dengan seutas tali senyum yang manis. "Aku, Fey Rune. Mohon bimbingannya, Shindou-senpai!" pemuda imut itu sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Membuat rambut dengan model menyerupai _twintail_ miliknya sedikit bergoyang.

"Aku, Matsukaze Tenma! Shindou-senpai, aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu secepat ini!" kali ini seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang memperkenalkan dirinya dengan semangat.

Shindou memindahkan buku tebalnya yang bermula ia jinjing di lengan kiri, menjadi di lengan kanan. "Begitukah? Aku juga sangat senang. Kalau begitu, aku ucapkan selamat datang di SMA Raimon!"

**.**

_Bagaimana jika yang terlahir bukanlah seorang White Angel perempuan?_

_Bagaimana jika yang terlahir adalah seorang White Angel laki-laki?_

**.**

Dari jauh, lima orang pemuda ber-_handband_ merah dengan lambang bintang retak memperhatikan gerak-gerik dari empat pemuda yang kita ketahui bahwa mereka adalah Shindou, Kirino, Tenma dan Fey.

"Shindou menemukan 'mainan baru', teman-teman..." ujar salah satu dari mereka sembari tersenyum dengan cara yang tidak biasa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author's Note :

Yee! Saya kembali lagi setelah lamanya laptop saya mati! *gak ada yang nanya!*

Dan saya kembali dengan membawakan sebuah cerita gaje nan penuh fantasy ngawur dari otak saya yang pas-pasan -_-.

Yah, habisnya saya lagi pengen banget buat cerita fantasy dengan OTP tercinta saya xD

Aneh ya? Saya memang tidak memungkiri bahwa fic ini aneh make sangat. Tapi saya akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk membuat fic ini makin aneh! *lha?

Di prolog yang gak jelas ini memang peran dari masing-masing chara belum terlalu menonjol. Jadi, mungkin di chapter 1 dan seterusnya saya akan mulai mengungkap (?) peran-perannya :D

Disini masih ada couple-couple lain, selain tiga couple yang saya sebut diatas. Dan kemungkinan besar jika fic ini akan terselandung ke rated M *plakk*. Itu juga bila memungkinkan :D *apanya?*

Oke, sekian bacot tak bermutu dari saya. Habisnya saya bingung mau bilang apa lagi, hehehe.

.

.

**23 Juni 2013**

**::Ashley Frost 109::**


End file.
